


Meaning

by GenericUsername01



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Listen Nyota one of the best characters in star trek, its full of very powerful women, she deserves to be more fleshed out, so here are my headcanons about her family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/pseuds/GenericUsername01
Summary: The name Nyota Uhura means ‘star freedom.’





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Nyotas sisters all have real Swahili names.
> 
> Bibi means grandma in Swahili

The name Nyota Uhura means ‘star freedom.’  
  
It is something she has sought for all of her life, under the guiding teachings of her grandmother, who taught her to love the stars, to love freedom, to love the beauty and intricacy of words and the magic they could create.  
  
She has three older sisters, all of them accomplished and living out their dreams.  
  
There is Sauda, the oldest, whose name means ‘dark and beautiful.’ She is a diplomat, emissary of the United African States, set to be running for parliament next term. She’s clever and smooth-talking, with two small children of her own that Nyota adores and who adore her back. They’re as sharp-minded and beautiful as their mother, as she likes to remind them.  
  
The next is Aiysha, which means ‘powerful and complete,’ a name that suits her well. She is the black sheep of the family, but no less loved because of it. She is a teacher for young children, kind and gentle, a nurturer with no family of her own. Her sisters are vehemently protective of her, and wary of the men she has terrible taste in.  
  
Nevertheless, she is powerful, and she is complete.  
  
The last youngest before Nyota is Nalah—‘a queen, as furious as a lioness.’ She is a theoretical physicist, the top of her field, with more awards than she can name. A force to be reckoned with, with a mind as powerful as a hurricane.  
  
Their father is a kind man with laugh lines around his eyes and a joke always on his tongue, who would cook good, warm food and tell a million stories every night. Their mother was a hard worker, determined to give her girls the best future they could have. She was poised and elegant and everything Nyota wanted to be.  
  
But it was her grandmother, her Bibi, that she was closest to.  
  
She taught her languages and a love of words. She taught her to see them as an art to be mastered rather than a puzzle to be memorized. She taught her Standard and French and Latin and Klingon and Risan.  
  
She taught her to love the art.  
  
And Nyota learned Andorian and Vulcan and Korean and Illyrian and classical Chinese. She studied with a burning passion like the surface of a star, a thirst for knowledge like water in the desert.  
  
She made it to the stars and she found her freedom.


End file.
